Genesis Redux
by frenzdrive
Summary: After Emily and Paige have a one-night stand, the two of them are placed into an awkward situation - collaboration with pwrdown.
1. Princox

**Chapter One**

**Princox**

Hanna Marin studied her best friend with intensity; the ice blue of her irises scanned her from head to toe, taking in the detail and selection of her attire. Crossing her arms, she sighed quietly, almost inaudibly, "After all of this time, Emily, I thought you would pick up a thing or two about fashion from me," She paused for a second, before continuing, "How are you expecting to get any girl's attention wearing _that_? Getting laid is totally out of the question,"

Emily glanced down, her eyebrows knitted in confusion with a hint of frustration, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked. The outfit was one of the best Emily had placed together – a two-toned cardigan with a black tank top underneath, a skirt that stopped just a bit above her knees, a pair of pumps with a short heel. She thought that she had made a great selection.

"First of all," Hanna started as she made her way to Emily's closet, sliding open the door, her gaze falling upon the articles of clothing in the small space, "I know you have better clothes in here," The sound of the light scraping of metal hangers scratching the surface of the closet rod filled the bedroom as Hanna picked through Emily's clothes, "What happened to that dress you wore last year? You know, the black one?"

Emily cringed. She knew exactly which dress Hanna was referring to; she had worn it last year to a party, it clung to her curves, had a low cut that had everyone staring at her breasts, and it was entirely too short for Emily's taste. "I don't know where it is, Han," Emily lied, knowing exactly where she had it.

"Liar," Hanna simply remarked. She took out a pair of dark jeans, "Why haven't you worn these?" She observed the denim, "I bet these look great on you," She handed the clothing to her friend, "Put them on," Her attention went back to the closet, finding a shirt to go with the pants.

A sigh passed Emily's lips as she unzipped her skirt, letting it slide down her legs and dropping onto the floor, pooling around her feet. She stepped out of her heels and pulled the jeans on, fastening the button and zipper. Hanna found the perfect shirt, "Oh yes, now this is the shirt here," She tossed the shirt to Emily, "Put it on, and then do something with your hair,"

"I… already did my hair…"

"Oh, well, then, let me redo it for you," Hanna offered, "Not that… your hair looks bad or whatever, you know, just give it some pizzazz."

Emily rolled her eyes, "'Pizzazz'? Really?" She repeated, "Fine,"

"I promise you won't recognize yourself, you'll look _that _good,"

"That good, huh?" Emily said, pulling her dark hair from it restraints, freeing her hair, "Show me,"

* * *

Phoenix was packed. The Friday night brought in an exceptionally large crowd into the nightclub; people who wanted fun from the workweek, people who wanted to drink to get drunk, and then, there were people who were just cruising for sex. In the darkened club, a beat resonated off the walls; bass rumbling the floor beneath the pairs of feet of gyrating bodies.

Emily felt a number of nerves bouncing around under her skin; partially from being out in this type of atmosphere – one that she was hardly exposed to; partially from being plainly nervous. She certainly had the intention of getting someone's attention, but the thought of it – the thought of _actually _getting the attention was nerve wrecking.

Peering at her anxious friend, Hanna gently pulled her into the sea of dancing souls, "Don't be so nervous, Em," She said loud enough to be heard over the music, swaying her hips to the beat, "Let yourself go,"

"Han," Emily said stiffly, feeling awkward, "I think I'm going to need a drink,"

"A drink? Yeah? I'll buy," With that, Hanna pulled her friend, once again, towards the crowded bar. Upon arrival, Hanna waved at the bartender, who approached the two young women with a toothy grin.

"What can I get you, beautiful?" He asked, his dark eyes flickering between the two, "Right now, we have a tequila special, free for ladies only,"

"Is that so?" The blonde looked over to the brunette, "How does tequila sound?"

Emily wasn't one to drink hard liqueur, in fact, she hadn't had a drop of alcohol for several months, but tonight she felt like she would need the liquid courage. "Sounds great," The bartender had already started pouring the clear substance into a shot glass before she completed her short response.

He slid two shot glasses to Emily and Hanna with a smile, "Here you go," Hanna took her glass, Emily followed suit, "Enjoy,"

"Thanks…" Emily said, cautiously taking a light sip of her shot, while Hanna downed hers in a simple gulp.

"Ah!" Hanna exhaled, feeling a burn at the back of her throat, "God, that's strong,"

Emily eyed Hanna, "Am I going to have to carry you out of here later?"

"Not at all," Hanna waved her hand dismissively, "Remember, we're here for you. So, pick a girl,"

"'Pick a girl'?"

"Yeah, any girl, but she must be able to satisfy _all _of your needs," Hanna stressed as Emily just smiled at her friend.

"But that isn't what tonight is all about, not entirely,"

"Sure it is, Em. This is your night, and we're going to make sure that you have fun. So, pick a girl, any girl,"

Emily's gaze scanned the room in spite of her determination not to give Hanna even the slightest bit of encouragement. And, though she told herself that Hanna's suggestion was beyond ridiculous, somewhere in the back of her mind, wondered that if she _were _insane enough to have a one-night stand, whom would she pick.

Finishing her drink, "Maybe later," She said, pushing the thought further back into her mind, "Let's dance," Taking the lead this time and leading the two of them to the dance floor. The beat of the music was fast paced, and the two of them fell into a rhythm quickly.

The two of them danced for a few songs, and Emily, unknowingly, was being stared at from afar - someone on the opposite side of the dance floor. Hanna saw the person and found herself grinning, "Em," she said

"Yeah?"

"That girl is totally checking you out,"

"What?"

"Look to the front, the girl in the vest," Hanna tilted her head in the direction of the admirer, "She had her eye on you,"

Emily peeked to where Hanna gestured towards and met the gaze of the young woman. She found darkened eyes staring at her with passion, a high level of intensity that caused Emily to shiver. Emily tore the eye contact, "She's probably looking at someone else,"

"No way!" Hanna stopped dancing, "You should go over there and talk to her," Emily shook her head, but found herself looking in the direction of the stranger once again, only disappointed to see no one there.

"Han, I told you, we're just having fun tonight,"

"Wouldn't it be nice to just… you know, get laid? I know that you haven't been laid in god knows how long; you're just going to hook up tonight, nothing else to it – you're not going to find someone to bring home to your mother, just some one that can fu—"

"Hanna!" Emily said at her friend's vulgar remarks, "God, you're… I… there's no one here that I want… like _that_,"

Hanna opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it as she looked at the approaching person behind Emily, "We'll see," she remarked slyly, "I'm going back to the bar, alright?"

"I'll come with—"

"Nope, stay there, don't move," Hanna said rather quickly, and suspiciously, in Emily's opinion, "I will be back,"

As Hanna hurriedly pushed through the crowds of dancing persons, Emily stood alone, wondering why her friend abandoned her, "Is that your girlfriend?" A voice husked

Emily whirled around; meeting the familiar eyes of the stranger she had seen before, "Uh… no… not my girlfriend…"

"Great," She replied, "Do you come here often?"

"I've never been here,"

"Neither have I," The stranger said to her, and getting straight to the point; "Would you like to dance with me?" Her eyes seemed to glint in the darkness, a certain pull that had Emily captivated.

"Yes," Emily found herself saying, and the stranger stepped into her personal space, gently resting her hands on Emily's slim waist. Generally, not many people had gotten this close to Emily; she did not allow them. But there was something about the redheaded stranger that made Emily not even challenge the proximity of the two. They fell into step, a spell casted upon them by the beat of music – undeniable chemistry that pulled the two together. Emily swayed her hips provocatively, and her stranger followed suit – pressing herself against Emily, pulling her closer, and burying her face into the crook of Emily's neck.

"God," Emily said at some point, six songs later. Her breathing was labored, and a thin sheet of sweat masked her skin. Her breath hitched when she felt hands slowly brush up her waist and back down to settle on her hips.

"It's a bit hot in here, isn't it?"

Emily nodded, turning around to meet the gaze of her redheaded stranger. Her eyes were a vicious dark, staring unruly at Emily. She shuddered, "Yeah, it is,"

* * *

Emily's back collided into the bricked surface of the wall outside of the club and the redhead's body was pressed up against her; trapping her between the girl and the wall. The deep rumble of the bass from inside pounded harshly through the walls, sending shivers down Emily's spine. Her lips were against Emily's; moving with urgency and force.

Emily wrapped her arms around her neck and her fingers dug into the thick auburn hair; tugging her head impossibly closer to Emily's. As she felt hand wander down her torso, Emily found herself kissing the stranger with a certain, unexplainable amount of desperation, unable to control herself.

She pulled away briefly and her eyes stared deep into Emily's; dark, domineering chocolate eyes bored into Emily, successfully sending a spark down between her legs. She groaned, shifting around uncomfortably to the untreated desire. She returned her lips to Emily's with the same force as before and her hands moved up under her shirt. A million volts were electrocuting Emily as gentle fingers touched her bare skin, creating a path to her bra – inching teasingly underneath the nylon material.

Her lips pulled away from Emily's once again, leaving her breathless, "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you," She said, her voice slightly hushed as if the two of them were being overheard, but laced with so much lust. She latched her mouth on to Emily's neck; her teeth nipping lightly at the bronze skin. A moaned elicited from her mouth – she knew from the way that her attractive stranger was working, a bruise was bound to form. Any other time, Emily would have cared, but for this moment, she was simply unbothered.

"Is that so?" She asked huskily, fingers grazing the redhead's scalp, earning a low moan, and a slow nod into the crook of her neck. Her hands finally slipped underneath Emily's bra – warm hands against bare breasts. She used the palm of her hands to massage her breasts in a circular manner; Emily's breath hitched to the sensation.

"Definitely," She said, her teeth grazing across the exposed flesh of her shoulder, "Out of all the women in the room, you're the only one who caught my attention. You captivated me," Emily groaned in response, "You're very beautiful," She sucked lightly on her skin again, probably leaving yet another bruise on Emily, "And extremely irresistible, it should be outlawed,"

She wanted to retaliate with a cocky response, but as soon as Emily opened her mouth to utter a single word, her redhead squeezed my breasts lightly and she could only moan toward the action. She couldn't understand how this beautiful stranger could make her react this way; it was as if she was an enchantress and Emily was hopelessly under her spell.

"Oh, my God," Emily moaned breathlessly. Her hands left a trail of fire as she traced her fingers down her waist, planting them on her hips. She moved her hands to Emily's backside, cupping her ass and pulling her closer to her body.

She smirked devilishly at Emily, "Tell me what you want me to do to you," Her tongue darted out as she quickly swiped it across her bottom lip, awaiting an answer. After a few seconds, "Mm… mysterious stranger of the night," She titled Emily, maintaining that smirk on her face, "Do you really have to think about it?"

"Touch me," She said responded, "Unless… you don't want to," Emily provoked, watching her eyes get a particular glint that Emily had saw earlier in the night. She pressed her lips against Emily's roughly, just adding enough pressure to make her feel weak in the knees. Emily's moaned into their heated kiss, and she ran her hands down her front.

"God, you're so sexy," She murmured, her hands dipped into Emily's pants and she gasped, Emily's hips bucking to her movement. Anticipation ripple through her body as her body undoubtedly awaited her touch, and, luckily, Emily did not have to wait long. She dipped her hand into Emily's pants, her fingertips rubbed just the right place, and her breath hitched, her heartbeat quickened. She groaned, "You're so wet," Her voice was husky, caked with lust.

The redhead before her pressed her fingers to Emily's core and she found herself bucking her hips once more, "Give me more," She pleaded, and the redhead nodded, planting kisses on Emily's neck as she increased her ministrations, pulling her underwear to the side and making contact with her directly.

Emily moaned loudly to her first touch against her, "Oh, my God," She cried, her arms wrapping tightly around her neck, fingers digging into the blades of her shoulders through the thin material of her shirt.

She grunted, "More?" She asked and Emily nodded, "I can give you that," Two of her slender fingers entered Emily slowly, and she groaned, feeling her thrust slowly, calculating, and she was hitting the right spots, as if she knew Emily so well inside and out. It was outrageous, all of this was— this woman, being here, doing this.

Emily cried out once more as she hit such a sensitive spot within her. Emily found eyes staring at her fiercely, her brown eyes had turned black, and she was breathing so deeply, her entire focus was on Emily. There was an underlying level of intimacy between them; entirely more than 'fucking' a stranger.

Her thrusts quickened and Emily was finding myself winding with each thrust; her body reaching a certain peak that hadn't been reached in ages. "Jesus Christ…" she cried.

The familiar smirk appeared on the redhead's face as she continued, "My name is Paige, actually," She said as Emily moaned more, almost incessantly.

"P-Paige," She moaned, her name slipping out of her mouth like silk; so fitting. Emily's insides felt like it was pulsating – contracting to each feeling, everything around me seemed so heated, like she was in a room of fire, an intensifying inferno – seconds from combusting. With a knowing look, Paige pressed her fingers against a sensitive spot and Emily lost herself.

Every nerve in her body was exploding like fireworks; her body shook as her orgasm rocked through—moving through like a tornado. She felt my knees buckle, but a strong arm held her up, "I've got you," Paige said as Emily panted, feeling her high fading away very slowly. "Are you okay?" She asked, while Emily took time for her breathing to return to normal.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded.

She kissed Emily very softly, "Good," Paige slowly removed her fingers from Emily, and took her hand from her pants.

Emily had missed it already.

"I… I…" Emily started, not really finding any words to complete my sentence, "Paige…"

"Yeah?" She answered, smiling gracefully, "You know… you know my name," She started to say as she lifted a hand to brush a stray strand of hair from Emily's flushed face, "But I don't know yours,"

She licked her lips slowly, "My name is Emily,"

"Emily," Paige drawled out, letting her name roll off of her tongue sexily. _God._ Emily thought feeling the lust building back up inside of her, "Emily," She said once more. Emily watched Paige open her mouth slowly, "Em—" She jolted as she felt her phone ring, interrupting the bubble the two had created between each other. She took out her phone, looking at the screen, and frowning slightly, "I'm sorry," She apologized to Emily before swiping her thumb across the screen and pressed the device to her ear, "What is it?" She answered, "Spence… No… I didn't leave, I'm still here… no, wait…" Her eyes flint up to Emily's, "There's nothing wrong with my voice, Spencer," She said, her voice dipping into a whisper, "Look, I'll take you home, alright?" She ended her call, looked at Emily apologetically, and sighed, "I really hate to leave you like this, but I have to drive my friend home,"

"It's alright," Emily said, trying not to let her disappointment be evident.

Paige's lips found Emily's once more before she separated herself from her body, heading back into the club. Emily leaned my head back in the empty alley, staring up into the dark sky.

_Paige._

* * *

"Emily?" Three light knocks against the wood of Emily's bedroom door.

No answer.

"Em?" Two more.

No answer.

"Emily, are you in there?" Hanna opened the door and was greeted by the darkness of her best friend's room. Heading towards the bed slowly, "Em?" She said softly, noticing that her friend, who was always punctual with time, was still asleep. Hanna made her way towards the windows, drawing the curtains back to reveal the sunlight of the morning time.

Emily's eyes fluttered, "Nooo…" She slurred, rolling over and pulling her duvet over her head, "Go away,"

Hanna placed her hands on her hips, "Emily," She said sternly. Emily didn't answer, "Come on," She said again, softer this time. And finally, "Fine then," She said, pulling the duvet from Emily and dropping it on the floor. Emily groaned in disapproval, "How much did you drink last night?" She asked as Emily sat up in slow motion. Hanna's eyes went huge when she looked over her friend, "Oh… my… god, are those hickeys?"

"What?"

"They totally is!" Suddenly not caring about anything else, she jumped on Emily's bed, "Did you hook up last night?"

"What?" Emily repeated, rubbing her eyes slowly, "I haven't even been awake for thirty seconds, Han…"

"Was it that one girl that we saw?"

"… and I'm really tired, I didn't even get in bed until two in the morning," Emily continued, ignoring Hanna.

"Oh my god, I bet it was,"

"And I'm pretty sure that I'm either still drunk, or just extremely tired, I can't tell which,"

"You _have _to tell me all about it,"

"Hanna" Emily said, rolling her eyes

"Emily,"

"You totally hooked up last night,"

"Why aren't you letting me sleep,"

"Ummm… because we have a mandatory meeting this morning? Remember?" Hanna grinned, "Or did the good sex you have make you forget everything?" Emily blushed profusely, and Hanna squealed, "Oh my god, you have to tell me about it,"

"Please kill me now," Emily said, dramatically picking up one of her pillows and placing it over her face. Hanna pulled the pillow away from Emily's face with the same grin.

"It's nine-thirty, by the way,"

"What?"

"The time right now, and our meeting is at ten,"

"What?!" Emily screeched, jumping out of bed, "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Because it's usually _you_ who wakes _me _up…?"

* * *

The last time Emily ever had to cover up hickeys was back in high school, when she and her then-girlfriend, Maya, were always getting hot and heavy, which had left a great deal of love-bites on Emily's neck and shoulders. And, for one thing for sure, Emily never wanted her mother to know about her sex life. Now, as an adult, she couldn't wear hickeys around in the workplace – she had to uphold an image.

Mr. Shaw rubbed his graying beard slowly as his dark hazel eyes scanned around the room, studying each of his staff members, "As everyone knows that this upcoming quarter is fairly important to the industry," He started, "It's crucial time period, and generally the highest grossing quarter of every year," Everyone hummed in agreement, "To start off this meeting, I have a very important announcement to make,"

He stood from his chair at the head of the table, and headed towards the door, "Ms. Fields?"

Emily perked up, "Yes, sir?"

"As project manager, you maintain a very important position here, " He started, citing information that Emily was fairly aware of, "But for this quarter, and the amount of revenue that we have set as a target goal, I can only assume that you'll need assistance,"

"Yes?" She answered, agreeing with uncertainty.

"I'd like to introduce your new partner, Paige McCullers from Harmon-Jenkins Industries," He said as he opened the door and the familiar redhead walked in, "Paige McCullers," He introduced, nodding towards Emily, "This is Emily Fields,"

Emily stared like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Hanna elbowed Emily, but it didn't pull her out of her reverie, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Fields," Paige said smoothly, breaking the soon-to-be awkwardness, "Let's make this a great quarter,"

* * *

**Posting on my channel - Redoing "Genesis"**

**-Frenz**


	2. Drawing Lines

**Chapter Two**

**Drawing Lines**

"Em," Hanna closed the door behind her when she entered Emily's office, "Wait, what are you doing?" She asked, watching Emily type away at her computer, "We don't even have to be working this weekend,"

"I know," Emily said simply, not quite giving Hanna her undivided attention, "I'll only be a few minutes, I promise, there's just something I wanted to check on before I forget,"

"Well, while you work, I'm going to ask you a question," Hanna sat herself in the chair before Emily's desk, leaning her elbows on the wood, "That's her, isn't it?"

"Who?"

"_Paige_" The name caused Emily to look up from the screen of her computer, and find the blue eyes of Hanna. The motion itself told Hanna everything, she smiled, "So, it was,"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about,"

Sitting back with an amused smile, Hanna accepted the silent challenge, "I know I don't have the best memory," She started, idly twirling blonde hair around her finger, "But I do remember seeing you grinding on someone who looked just like her,"

Emily shrugged, answer in tow, "Well, it was pretty dark in there,"

"Right, right, of course it was, but I remember seeing her, and, unless she has a twin, I'm positive that's her," _I dare you to deny that._

Emily rolled her eyes, "So, I danced with her," She shrugged, "So, what?"

"Uh-huh," Figuring that she wasn't going to get anything out of Emily at that moment, "How long are you going to take? I don't feel like spending my Saturday in the office and there's no one else here to take me home, and I'm not paying a cabbie forty bucks just to take me a few miles away from here," Hanna whined

After a few more strokes on her keyboard, Emily shut down her computer, "Alright, we can go now," As Emily stood from her desk, the two of them heard a light knock on her door. Hanna looked to Emily, "I thought you said that no one was here,"

"No one is…" Hanna went to the door, opened it slowly, "Ah, it's you," She smirked, "Again,"

"Oh, hello," Paige greeted, offering a friendly smile, "I was just… looking around," Paige found herself staring at Emily, it was one thing that she couldn't stop herself from doing

"Uh-huh," Hanna said, not quite buying it, "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Other than the broken vending machine that took my money, no, not exactly," Paige cleared her throat, "But since I'm going to be working here for the next three months, I thought I'd stop by…" She cleared her throat once more; "But… I'll… just see you on Monday,"

Hanna looked between Paige and Emily, and before Paige could turn around and walk away, she spoke, "You know, I might just be taking that cab home after all," She started, pushing past Paige, "I'm sure that you two have _so _much work stuff to talk about," And with that, before either girl could protest, Hanna left, feeling satisfied of herself.

Paige looked at Emily, "That's… some friend of yours," She said, not really knowing what else to say at the moment.

"Yeah," Silence loomed over them as Paige stepped deeper into the room, her eyes staying glued to the beautiful brunette

"I'd say that this is a total coincidence, uh, that we work together now…" Paige rubbed the back of her neck, "How long are you going to stay?"

"I was just about to leave… but it seems like I can stay longer," _Thanks to Hanna's very unsubtle push._

"Oh, well, I guess, since we're here... alone…" Paige started, inching her way towards Emily's desk. Emily stared at Paige and gulped – she was in for so much trouble.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Emily said quickly, running her fingers through her hair, "Shouldn't we talk about this first?"

"No," Paige replied simply, "It's pretty obvious, don't you think?" Paige swiveled her chair, and looked at Emily in the eye, "Just look again," She smirked, "You need me,"

Emily turned back at her computer screen, her brown eyes gazing over the spreadsheet before her, astonishment written all over her face, "I can't… no, wait, that's not possible"

"Admit it," Paige was smug, and she had reason to be. The past hour had been dedicated towards looking over past spreadsheets, doing calculations, and ignoring the elephant in the room. Paige had successfully proved her worth as Emily's new work partner, even to Emily's disbelief, despite the amount of confidence she upheld about her work.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Fine, Paige, I need you," As soon as the words escaped her lips, she realized that it was too late.

It was a domino effect that couldn't have been prevented; Emily found herself staring at the redhead – first at her lips, which was masked with a slight layer of lipstick, and then to her eyes, which were staring at her with the same profound intensity Emily had witnessed before, and, like an unstoppable force, the two found themselves inseparable – lips moving together like a tango; close, full of excitement, and in sync. Emily sighed into their kiss; she had wanted this since the night before. Paige tilted her head, allowing her to deepen their kiss.

_I could do this all day, _Paige thought to herself as she felt Emily's fingers run through her hair, fingertips leaving an electrifying trail on her scalp. She could feel a moan itching to escape past her lips, but she swallowed it back, and pressed her lips harder against Emily's.

With great willpower, Emily was first to pull away. She kept her eyes closed as she allowed her breathing to return to a reasonable pace.

"Paige," She said, her voice shaky, "I… I really want you," She started, and Paige smirked, "But my mind is so confused right now… I mean, I just met you…" Paige pressed her lips against Emily's neck, and Emily sighed heavily, "It's _really _confusing…"

"I don't think your mind is confused, it's obvious that some part of you really likes this," She lightly sunk her teeth into flesh.

Emily moaned, "Paige, I can't think straight if you do that…"

"Do what?" She whispered against her skin, "This?" She said, seconds before biting once again, eliciting another moan from Emily.

"_Yes… _god," Paige applied more pressure within her bite, successfully jumbling any other thought Emily could have at that moment. But Paige pulled away without warning, "Wha…." Emily whined at the lost of contact.

"I get it," Paige said simply, "I get it, how about I propose a plan?" Emily gulped, nodding for Paige to continue, "Why don't I take you out for dinner? I know a great place… excellent food, wonderful music… I'm sure that you'll like it,"

"What makes you so sure that I'll like it?" Emily wondered aloud as Paige smiled

"I just do… if I'm wrong…" Paige said, kissing Emily's lips gently, "Then I guess you'll have to let me take you out again… hell, you'll have to let me take you out until I get it right – that makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Mm… mhm…"

"Plus, I'll be on my best behavior"

"'Best behavior'?" Emily questioned, not entirely trusting her

"Yes, _best _behavior, Emily, scouts honor,"

Emily couldn't help the small smile forming on her face, "Were you even a scout, Paige?" She asked, trying to use her imagination to view Paige in a scout's uniform.

She shrugged, not revealing anything, "Well, you'll just have to find out," She said, "But… to start… just say yes to dinner,"'

* * *

**Updates will be on my channel for a bit with the Redux - pwrdown isn't doing too hot to continue with it, so I'm writing this until we can be back to collaborate :/**

**-Frenz**


	3. The Domino Effect

**Chapter Three**

**The Domino Effect**

Monday morning was turning out to be one of the unluckiest days that Emily Fields has had for a very long time. First, the apartment had a plumbing issue going on which left Emily and Hanna with little to no running water, and, if that wasn't bad enough, all of the water was running cold. Second, there was an accident on First Avenue that completely left traffic moving at a snail's pace, and gave Emily a headache from the incessant noise of horns honking at each other. Third, her usual barista, Bridget, was not in today, and her daily Americano, which Bridget knew how to make to perfection, had too much water and not nearly enough espresso.

As she walked towards her office, discovering that her door was already opened, she had yet another reminder that today was just not her day. Paige was leaning against the wood of her desk, idly thumbing through sheets of papers that she held. Emily couldn't help but scan her eyes over the redhead – taking in the black slacks, the simple white buttoned up shirt that Paige just happened to leave the top two buttons unbuttoned. Emily licked her lips subconsciously, as her mind tried to imagine that shirt unbuttoned and off.

Paige looked up from the papers in her hands, not entirely surprised to find Emily standing in the doorway – it _was _her office after all. "Good morning," Paige husked as she watched Emily bite her lip, "I have some things I'd like you to look at," She added, making a gesture to her papers. When Emily made no movement or acknowledgement, Paige smiled, "Emily?"

Snapping out of her reverie, "Yes?" Her eyes met Paige's in an instant, "What did you say?"

She pushed herself off of Emily's desk, "I said that I have some things I'd like for you to look at," Emily walked into her office, and behind her desk, settling her coffee next to her keyboard and dropping her purse to the floor.

"What do you have?" Emily asked as she sat in her office chair, and leaned forward to turn on her computer. Paige sat down in the chair in front of Emily's desk and set the papers on the surface, spreading them individually, and pointing to what Emily could only assume was the first page.

"I went through all of the budgeting yesterday," Paige started, her fingers running down the length of the paper, and Emily instantly found herself thinking of where Paige could be running her fingers down at that moment, "And I eliminated what we don't really need, yet majorly funding in. I thought if we could just take in the numbers—" She looked at Emily, noticing that she didn't completely have Emily's attention, "Emily?"

"Uh…" Emily shook her head trying to figure out what Paige was talking about, "Yeah?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Paige questioned, smirking knowingly

"I'm trying to listen," Emily said, quickly trying to think of an excuse, "It's just that I haven't had my morning coffee yet, and it's kind of difficult to concentrate on numbers when my mind is elsewhere,"

Paige raised her eyebrows, "Where is your mind then?"

Emily opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it to give herself a split second to reconsider the first thing that popped into her mind, "It's still asleep," Emily settled, sliding the first paper closer to herself so she could get a better look, "Is this our budgeting statement?"

"Yes, it is" She allowed Emily a few seconds to scan through the numbers, "Can you see the problem I'm seeing?"

Emily grasped her coffee in her hand and took a long sip, her eyes still reading over the numbers. She gulped, "There's too much money going out," She pointed at three places, "Especially to these divisions,"

"Yeah… I thought that if we downsize a bit, we could actually save the company at least a few hundred thousands, if not more,"

"I think I agree Paige," Emily sat her coffee down, "You're really making this quarter easy,"

"Sometimes it takes a fresh pair of eyes to help out," Paige grinned, "Plus, I'm known as the best for a reason,"

Emily chuckled, "'the best'? You're good, I don't know about the best though,"

"Well, these talented fingers say otherwise,"

Instinctively, Emily's eyes fell to Paige's fingers for the second time. She couldn't figure out a comeback – how could she?

_You want to slow things down, _Emily reminded herself as she feigned interest in the budgeting statements, trying to divert her attention from Paige at all costs. _But she isn't kidding about her fingers being talented… god… _She felt an unwanted blush creeping across her face as her mind tried to relive the memory of that past Friday.

"Emily," Paige said quietly, "Finding anything else?" She asked, knowing that Emily's attention was far from analyzing the papers before her

"No, not really," Emily took another sip from her coffee, "I think… we can start… a, uh…" She looked up and found Paige staring at her, "A… um…" What was she trying to say again? Her eyes fell to Paige's lips, which were looking extremely kissable, "Uh… marketing… plan…" She finished, her eyes flickering from Paige's lips back to her eyes.

"Yes, I'd only assume that was in the cards," She replied smoothly, her gaze only getting more intense the longer she stared at Emily.

Emily could feel her walls of rationality crumbling quick as the two of them exchanged no words, but simple looks that spoke a thousand. A loud knock broke Emily and Paige's intensifying trance, and she looked up – entirely thankful to find her best friend at the threshold of her office door.

_Thank goodness, _Emily thought to herself as she gave a generous smile to Hanna, "Hey Han," She greeted while Hanna walked into the room

"Hey Em," Hanna looked between Emily and Paige, immediately figuring something was up, "Should I come back later?"

"_No._" Emily said, a bit forcefully, "No," She repeated, softer, "Paige and I were just going over some statements," _And I was about two seconds from jumping her bones, _"What's up?"

"Caleb texted me, and he's going to pick me up from work, and I'm spending the night at his"

"Oh… all right," Emily responded, "Well, when you see him, tell him that I say hi,"

Hanna smiled, "You know I will," Suddenly; she had an idea… an idea, which she knew she could totally pull off. Hanna faked a frown, "Are you going to be okay going home by yourself?" She asked

"I'm pretty sure that I will,"

"I should've thought of that before I said that Caleb could pick me up – I don't want you walking in the dark by yourself…"

"Well, I've done it before," Emily countered, not understanding the sudden concern, "And it's not even a long walk"

Of course, like Hanna expected, Paige spoke up, "That's not a good habit to practice, though,"

"No, it definitely isn't," Hanna agreed, internally smiling for Paige falling directly into her plan.

"So, I just shouldn't go home?" Emily questioned, "Because of a walk in the dark that I've done by myself before?"

_Okay, _Hanna thought to herself, _Emily is definitely not falling for this, _She turned her attention to Paige, "Why don't you trail her home or something?" She asked Paige, "Just to make sure she gets home safely,"

"That's not a good idea," Emily and Paige responded simultaneously

Paige spoke first, "Not that I would mind or anything, but I don't know if we should do that,"

"Why not?" Hanna pressed, still reminding herself that Emily hadn't told her that she and Paige were _definitely _together on Friday. She supposed that she could get some fun out of it until Emily came clean about it, "Paige seems like the protective type,"

"I'm sure that Paige has other things to do after she gets out from work," Emily assumed, eying Paige, hoping she would follow along

"Ah… yeah… I have a thing… to do… after work"

Hanna remained persistent, "But what if something happens!"

She knew that she could guilt-trip the hell out of Paige, despite only having two encounters with the young woman. She saw turmoil in Paige's face – should she side with Emily or Emily's best friend?

"Emily…" Paige started, "Why don't you just stay with me tonight?"

"No," Emily said, shaking her head. There was no way she could do that.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Hanna squealed, and before Emily could argue, "Oh crap, I forgot that I have a call to make," She lied, quickly leaving the room – another victory underneath her belt.

Emily glanced at Paige, "You know I don't need a babysitter, right?"

"Who said I was babysitting?" Paige asked, "It's really not that bad of an idea, you know?"

_It's an awful idea! _Emily's mind screamed at her, _being alone with her at work is already hard enough… being alone with her at her _place_? Where she can totally… just… use those talented fingers… _Emily could already feel the rational side herself slipping, "How is it _not _a bad idea?"

"Well, you won't be alone, for starters, and there's a really good takeout place down the street from where I live," Paige was looking at Emily for any sign of agreement, "And I can sleep on the couch, if that's what you're concerned about,"

_Maybe it's not that bad of an idea… _She sighed, "How good is that takeout?"

* * *

Emily found herself in awe as she took in the huge space of Paige's apartment. Living in the city was costly enough; Emily and Hanna's paychecks combined was almost equivalent to the price of their monthly rent, and that wasn't even including the costs of most of their utilities.

Paige's apartment was smartly designed – the furniture was modern, following a red, black, and white theme, she had a few artifacts handing from the walls, and a very few photos on top of some surfaces.

Emily followed Paige into her kitchen as Paige sat the bag of takeout on the granite countertops, and turned around to open the cabinet to take out two plates.

"Your apartment…" Emily started, still looking around, "It is really amazing" She complimented

"Thank you," Paige replied, taking the contents of the bag out, "I got a really sweet deal from the guy who owns this complex,"

"Really?"

Paige opened the containers, allowing the scent of Chinese food to escape, "Yeah, I had met someone while I was in Europe," She started, separating the food on the plates, "He told me that his uncle owned a few apartment complexes in this area," She slowly slid Emily's plate towards her, "But at that time, I didn't even think I'd end up in New York,"

"Were you living in Europe then?" Emily asked as Paige handed her a fork

Paige nodded, "I lived in Europe for about five years, but it was mostly work-related,"

"Oh?" Emily was intrigued about this new piece of information about Paige, "So, what country did you live in?"

"Follow me," Paige said, picking up her own plate and leading Emily into her dining room, "I was kind of living like a nomad over there," She sat her plate down on the table and pulled out the chair, sitting in it. Emily followed suit, "I lived in Switzerland and in Italy for the most part, but then my contract had me going all across Europe when the time called for it," She forked a piece of vegetable, "I spent a lot of time in and out of hostels,"

"That sounds… not too great,"

Paige smiled at Emily, "Are you trying to tell me that living with five to ten people at a time isn't great?" Her tone was humorous as she ate more of her food

"Well, this is coming from someone who lived in Pennsylvania most of her life," Emily said, quietly chewing

"I wouldn't have thought that you lived in Pennsylvania," Paige forked more of her vegetables, "I would have taken you for a California girl or something,"

"I actually went to college in California,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Emily confirmed, "I got a scholarship in high school that gave me a full ride," She said, her mind briefly flitting back to the memories she acquired in California – cramming for tests, partying, being at the beach every weekend. She finished her food, "So, I have a question,"

"Ask away,"

"Do you speak any other languages?" She asked

"I speak Spanglish," Paige joked, "tu es jolie," _(You are beautiful)_

Emily scrunched her eyebrows, immediately recognizing the language, "French?"

"Do you speak it?"

"Um…" Emily almost blushed, "No, not really, I tried a bit… but… no…"

Paige smiled, "That's a shame, it's a really nice language," She looked down at Emily's plate, "Finished?"

"Uh…" Realizing that Paige was referring to her food, "Yes, I am," Paige stood up and took the plate from the table and walked into the kitchen, giving them a quick rinse before placing the plates into the dishwasher.

Paige returned to the table, "Do you want me to show you were you can sleep?"

"Sure," Emily said, standing up as Paige walked towards the far end of her apartment, where doors closed off undiscovered areas. Paige opened the first door on her left, and Emily could tell that this was Paige's bedroom. Most of the personal touches that the main of her apartment lacked were in Paige's room. There were a great deal of photos scattered among walls and surfaces – some were framed, some were polaroid, some were pinned or lying against something to keep it upright. Paige had a guitar tucked away in a corner, and a baseball bat in another.

Paige walked to her dressed and pulled a drawer open, taking out a shirt and shorts, "You can wear these," She handed the pieces of clothing to Emily, and, when Emily took the clothing from Paige's grasp, Paige got a set of clothes for herself, "So, you can change in my bathroom," She pointed to the small door in the room, "I'll just change in the bathroom in the hallway… and then I'll be in the living room if you need me, alright?"

"Okay… um… thank you Paige," She said, "For letting me stay," She added, _even though Hanna kind of pushed this._

"It's no problem," Paige said before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Emily found herself looking at some of the photos around Paige's room. It seemed as though most of them were taken when Paige was overseas. Some had Paige posing in front of important buildings that Emily did not quite recognize, some had Paige standing next to people. Emily saw a particular photo that sparked interest; Paige was standing beside a man who was a good six inches taller, sharing similar features, "Hm," Emily sounded, _maybe her brother? _Emily couldn't be sure.

Deciding that she had snooped enough, she stripped herself of her work clothes, lying them across Paige's bed to avoid deep wrinkles. First, she slipped on the shorts, and then the shirt, which Emily could tell used to be an old sports shirt.

She didn't feel tired. She was wearing Paige's clothes, in her room, in her apartment; there was no way that Emily could relax enough to feel fatigued. She opened Paige's bedroom door and peaked her head into the hallway. _Well Paige did say that she would be in the living room… if anything was needed…_

Emily walked towards the living room, spotting Paige resting her feet on the table that sat between the sofa and television, and her head leaned back, her eyes staring at the ceiling. When she heard the soft padding of Emily's feet, she turned her head in Emily's direction, "Hey," She said, "Need anything?"

Emily shook her head, "I don't think I'm tired enough yet,"

"Oh," Paige said, "You can hang out in here with me if you want,"

She sat down on the vacant space beside Paige, already starting to feel nervous. Paige had her eyes on Emily – she had already known that she couldn't stop herself from looking at the brunette. There was something about her that Paige couldn't get enough of.

The two of them were silent for the most part – not having much to really say. Emily gazed in Paige's direction, finding Paige's eyes on her. She gulped. Though, Paige's stare lacked the usual intensity, she still felt… something – no one had looked at Emily the way Paige did.

"You know, you're very beautiful," Paige said after a few minutes of silence, "Like fine china… exquisite and elegant,"

"And… you're really…" _Sexy… irresistible… a gift from the heavens… _"Poetic,"

"Yeah," Paige agreed, not pay much attention to Emily's words as she slid closer in proximity, "Very, very poetic,"

"Uh huh…" She allowed herself to recline back onto the couch as Paige hovered over her body. She looked up at Paige, staring into dark brown eyes, "Poetic…" She repeated and, in an instant, Paige's lips were on hers, moving languidly as if there wasn't any rush. And, in retrospect, there wasn't any need to rush. Emily enjoyed feeling Paige's lips against hers – like having delicate petals caressed across her lips. Emily wrapped her arms around Paige's neck, gently drawing her closer.

Paige applied just a little more pressure into their kiss, and Emily reacted with a soft moan. Her fingers indolently played with the short hairs on the nape of Paige's neck as she opened her mouth to Paige, encouraging a deeper kiss.

Taking the hint, Paige tilted her head, and slowly slid her tongue against Emily's. Paige hummed to the sensation and Emily moaned again. The air around them became thick, and every little thing that they did, only added fuel between them. Emily ran her hands down Paige's back, feeling her muscles flex underneath her touch.

"Emily…" Paige moaned against Emily's lips, "Je te désire," _(I want you) _She said fluently and Emily moaned, not realizing how much of a turn on foreign language turned out to be.

"God, Paige," She whispered, her voice husky, as Paige kissed down her neck – her lips grazing over a sensitive spot which caused Emily's breath to hitch. She continued a downward path, pulling over the collar of her shirt to kiss Emily's shoulder.

Paige leaned back, pulling her lips from Emily's skin, realizing that if she didn't stop, then she probably wouldn't have the self-control to stop later. She smiled at Emily, "You said to take it slow, right?"

Emily groaned, "Nooo…" she whined, "I take it back,"

"I gave you my scouts honor,"

Emily groaned again, "You're not even a real scout,"

She chuckled, " Well, I promised you that I would be on my best behavior—"

"_Over dinner_… your best behavior… over _dinner_," she tried to reason

Paige smirked, "So, this doesn't count as dinner?" Emily shook her head, "Then what does it—" Emily leaned up, closing the gap between the two and kissed Paige desperately. She was already tired of talking, and all she wanted was _this. _Barely a heartbeat passed before Paige was kissing her back just as fiercely. Paige felt Emily's fingernails scraping down her back lightly, even through the thin cotton of her shirt.

She returned her lips to Emily's neck as Emily wrapped her legs around Paige's middle. She hissed when she felt Paige's teeth biting lightly on her neck – shooting a bolt of electricity down her body, straight to her core.

Emily found herself whimpering – the pent up sexual frustration was getting to her – annoying, agitating, and taunting her. She moved her hands up Paige's back and to her hair, slightly pulling it. Paige groaned, and redirected her attention to kissing Emily's lips.

Unable to stop herself, Paige ground her hips into Emily, "Oh, god," she muttered only briefly before Paige continued kissing her – their kisses feverish. Paige was grinding her hips into Emily, and Emily tightened her legs around Paige, trying to feel as much of the pressure from Paige against where wanted it, "Paige" Emily moaned, her toes curling as Paige continued her movement.

She felt Paige's hand touch her cheek, causing her to look into Paige's eyes, which we dilated and staring ferociously at Emily. She shuddered. Paige trailed her hand down the front of Emily to the waistband of her shorts. Emily's breath hitched in anticipation, she had wanted this since Friday.

Emily released a guttural moan when Paige's slipped past the band, and immediately went to Emily's center. Paige pressed her fingers against Emily, feeling how wet she was through the material of her panties, "Emily…" She gently stroked Emily, listening to all of the satisfied moans the brunette was releasing.

She could feel herself close – her heart was ramming against her chest, breathing labored, and the scent of Paige all around her. Paige placed her mouth on Emily's neck, suckling moderately – if Emily were thinking rationally, she would've feared the form of another hickey that she would have to explain to Hanna.

_If _she were thinking rationally that is.

For the time being, she simply didn't care – the feeling of Paige's mouth spurred her, heightening her sex.

She rocked herself against Paige's hand, her moans incessant. Paige stared down at Emily, watching her react. She bit her lip at the sight. It was a sight Paige wouldn't mind seeing all the time.

"Paige… oh, god…" She moaned, withering underneath Paige. She was close and she could feel it, her moans went up half an octave, her nails dug hard into Paige's back. And it was only a matter of seconds before Paige's name was loud out of Emily's mouth as she arched her back, only rocking her hips long enough to ride out her orgasm, before lying still, panting.

Paige peppered Emily's face with gentle kisses, allowing Emily a chance to regain her breath, "Are you all right?" She asked

Emily laughed airily, "I'd say better than okay, Paige,"

"Good," Paige said before pressing a kiss against Emily's lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm ready for PLL tonight (5x06), so I figured that I should get this up before then... resulting with me spending most of today just writing this chapter - so please forgive any errors. **

**I'm absolutely terrible at writing sex... that was kind of pwrdown's thing, but I tried. **

**Read, enjoy, review.**

**-Frenz**


	4. Veux-tu Être ma Petite Amie

**Chapter Four**

**Veux-tu Être ma Petite Amie**

Paige's fingertips traced lazy patterns on the skin of Emily's abdomen. It was entirely too early in the morning for either of them to start their day just yet, so they lied in Paige's bed together; Emily's back pressed against Paige's front, their breathing in sync. Paige could faintly smell the strawberry of Emily's shampoo, and she found herself sighing quietly.

There was an unavoidable question looming over them, and, though, it seemed difficult to approach, Paige needed clarity.

"Emily," Paige started, stilling her fingers, "Can I ask you something?"

She had suddenly missed Paige's ministrations, "Sure,"

Paige kissed Emily's shoulder, "What exactly are we?" She asked, lightly caressing her fingers vertically, "I think we've established our chemistry,"

Emily shrugged. What were they anyways? Were they just two single individuals who were increasingly enjoying each other's company? Co-workers who just happened to have side benefits?

"I don't know," She replied honestly, "I don't know what we are," Emily bit her lip when Paige's fingers slightly dipped into the waistband of her shorts. Emily had already known that a huge part of herself liked Paige; it was an undeniable fact. She felt Paige leave another kiss on her shoulder as her fingers traveled lower to what was quickly becoming well-known territory.

"Are we lovers?" Paige questioned, her voice husky as Emily moaned lowly, "I really don't think that we can be just friends at this point,"

Emily couldn't concentrate on a single word that Paige was saying to her – her mind became blank, and the only thing she could do was _feel. _

"I'm not sure what you'd like us to be," She whispered, kissing just below Emily's ear, "But I'd like us to be something together,"

Emily moved her hand to Paige's wrist, "Paige… " She moaned, her body not allowing her to do much else. Paige sighed into the crook of Emily's neck, her fingers working skillfully as Emily writhed against Paige, "Don't stop,"

"I wasn't planning to," She gave a small smile, applying more soft kisses to Emily's neck. Emily tightened her grip on Paige's wrist as her breathing increased; Paige could feel Emily's short nails digging into her skin, but she didn't care. She brought her other hand to Emily's front, finding the soft of her breast. She squeezed gently, and Emily's head lolled back, letting out a breathy moan. If there was one thing in the world that Paige could get used to, it was that moment right then.

There was some type of indescribable magnetic pull that Emily had, which drew Paige to her like a moth to a flame. She couldn't stop herself, and she didn't want to. She would let Emily draw her in as far as she pleased.

Emily arched against Paige, feeling incredibly close to the edge. It was only a matter of time before she shuddered, clamping her thighs around Paige's hand, a deep moan passing through her lips.

They lay still a few moments as Emily recovered her breath; her breathing returning to normal, and Paige withdrew her hand. She wrapped her arms tightly around Emily, sighing, "This is starting off as a great morning,"

"Mm… mhm…" Emily hummed, agreeing. She could feel sleepiness settle within her, and she tried to fight it, but the comfort of being in Paige's arms made the fight pointless and practically nonexistent, "I think I need to get up," She said as her body protested

"I'm going to agree," Paige loosened her arms around Emily, "I have to get you back to your apartment,"

"But why?" Emily asked, her eyebrows scrunching

Paige chuckled, "Well, all of your clothes are at your place," Emily sighed, "Unless you feel confident enough in my style to wear my clothes into work,"

_It's not like that many people see me during the day anyways, _Emily thought, she sighed again, "I'm confident in your style," She said, twisting in Paige's arms until she faced her, "But I think I should wear my own clothes to work, plus I need my toothbrush, and my other stuff,"

"Okay," Paige said, her eyes scanning Emily's face as if she were trying to remember every feature, "Would you like breakfast?"

* * *

"You're in a good mood this morning," Hanna remarked, trying to stop the smirk from forming on her face, "I wonder why,"

Emily shrugged, her mind quickly thinking of an excuse, "I slept really well last night," _And I had a really good morning. _

"Oh, I bet," Hanna could tell that Emily tried to cover up recent hickies with make up, and she could tell by the glow radiating off of Emily's face that her friend must've had a wonderful night.

Emily narrowed her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hanna played naïve, "What does what mean, Emily?"

"Ah…" She shook her head, focusing her attention on her computer, "Nothing," She decided to change the direction of the conversation, "How was your night with Caleb?" She asked

"Fantastic as usual," She started, "We had dinner and watched a few movies," Hanna decided to leave the _other _details of her night out, already knowing that Emily wouldn't want to hear about it anyways, "So…" Hanna drawled, remaining adamant, "How was spending the night at Paige's?"

"It was…" Emily paused, trying to choose her words carefully, "It was nice," She licked her bottom lip quickly, "We had some dinner, talked a bit, and then I went to sleep?"

"Did you guys sleep together?"

"What?! No!" Emily said all too quickly, "No… uh, we didn't do _that_"

Hanna smirked, "I didn't mean it like that," She mused, "I meant, did you sleep in the same bed together,"

"I… oh," Emily replied, deflated, "No…" she lied, not looking Hanna in the eye

_Liar, _Hanna thought, amused by how her best friend had been acting over the last few days. Emily was never too great at holding secrets, and it surprised Hanna a little that she managed to keep whatever relationship she had with Paige under wraps. Nonetheless, she was happy for Emily, she knew that her friend needed someone in her life –whether platonic, romantic, or sexual.

"Well…" Hanna said, standing from the chair she was sitting in, "I should get back to my office, I wouldn't want Mr. Shaw on my ass,"

"Alright. So, I'll see you after work?"

"Yup," She popped the 'p' and headed towards the door, "See you then," And with that, she left Emily alone in her office. Emily sighed; she needed to figure out answers that were in the air.

Emily swiveled in her chair, and reached for her office phone, dialing an extension. She cradled the phone in her hand, listening to short rings, "Hello, this is Paige McCullers," She answered formally, her tone strictly business.

"Paige,"

Quickly, Paige's tone relaxed, "Hello, Emily,"

"Are you busy right now?"

"Only a bit, I do have some things that need to be submitted by noon. Why?"

Emily hesitated, "I don't know, I'm kind of thinking about earlier this morning,"

She could almost envision the smirk on Paige's face, "Oh really? What part?"

"About…" She blushed, "Uh… your question,"

"Oh," Paige breathed, "What about it?"

"I think we should figure things out," She tapped her fingers nervously against her desk, "I don't think we can be friends because I like you, and I'm sure that you like me,"

Paige chuckled, "Yes, I do like you," A beat passed between the two, "You said that you tried to learn French right?"

Emily was confused, wondering why Paige would ask that, "Uh… yes…?"

"So you know some basic words and sentence structure, right?"

Even more confused, "Yes…?"

Paige let out a breath, "Okay, I want you to figure out what I'm about to say to you, and then get back with me later, all right?"

Though Paige could not see it, Emily nodded, "Okay?"

"Veux-tu être ma petite amie," She said, slowly for Emily to hear

"Uh… Veux-tu être ma petite amie…?" Emily repeated, not nearly as smoothly as Paige

"Yeah. I want you to figure that out and what it means, think about it a little," Emily could hear light clicking in the background as Paige spoke

"Do I get any hints to what it means?"

"Nope,"

"Aw…" Emily sighed, "Okay,"

"I will talk to you later, Emily," Paige said, "Figure it out,"

"Alright. Bye,"

"Bye," And with that, Emily hanged up, sighing.

"Veux-tu être ma petite amie," She repeated, not knowing the context to the phrase, "What does that even mean," She turned back to her computer, figuring that Google would be a good source to use. As she typed the phrase into the search bar, she realized that she could hardly spell out the French.

Before she could press enter, she heard tentative knocks. Her head shot up, meeting the hazel eyes of her boss, "Ms. Fields," He greeted, "How are things?"

"Things are great," She answered, "What can I do for you?"

"Has Ms. McCullers shown you her findings with the budget statements?" Emily nodded, and Mr. Shaw continued, "Good, I really need you and her to work out a solid plan, we are aiming to execute the new path, whatever it may be, in the next month,"

"Okay," Emily replied, "We'll get started on it right away,"

Mr. Shaw smiled appreciatively, "Thank you,"

As soon as he left, Emily turned back to her computer and pressed enter on the keyboard, revealing the findings of Paige's phrase. Her eyes quickly scanned down the results.

"_Would you be my girlfriend_?" She read off into the empty space of her office. Realization settled in on the words.

Paige was asking her to be her girlfriend.

* * *

The rest of Emily's workday passed as a blur; Emily had busied herself with work, though it didn't advert her mind from the French phrase. Her thoughts often consisted of the same question: Had Paige meant it?

She had fought the impulse to call Paige numerous times, but she resisted, feeling too nervous to actually follow through, but when the day was coming to an end, she couldn't resist any longer. Instead of calling, she walked to Paige's office, which was on the opposite side of the floor. Most of the cubicles that were usually filled with co-workers were vacant, as they had already left for the day.

Paige's door was open, and she sat behind her desk, typing quickly. Quickly sensing a change in environment, Paige looked up, "Oh, hey,"

"Hi," Emily said shyly as Paige leaned back into her chair, tucking her hands behind her head, "I found out what it means,"

"Really?" Paige said, staring at Emily, "What do you think of it?"

"I… uh…" Paige waited patiently, "All right,"

"'All right'?" Paige repeated, "Is that a yes?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, it is," She turned around and closed the door to Paige's office, "So…"

"So… I suppose that I can call you my girlfriend now," She quirked, watching Emily closely as she rounded Paige's desk, stopping right before her, "Right?"

"Right," Emily had wanted to do this all day; she leaned down and pressed her lips softly against Paige's. She felt Paige sigh against her lips.

At first, they shared gentle kisses, just enough to suffice for their time spent apart, but, as time progressed, their kisses became more desperate.

Paige's hands trailed down the front of Emily's blouse, stopping at the button of her pants. She bucked my hips as encouragement, but when Paige didn't progress, Emily groaned in disappointment; her body itching to be touched.

Paige rose from her chair, keeping Emily's lips on hers, kissing her harder. She pressed her body against Emily's, forcing her to take steps rearward, her lower back meeting the solid wood of Paige's desk. She pulled her lips from Emily's, and she missed the feeling straightaway. "Get on the desk," Paige said, her breathing slightly elevated

Emily grasped her desk with both hands and lifted herself onto it with ease. Paige pushed her legs apart and stepped between them, her lips returned to Emily's heatedly. Emily couldn't stop the breathy moan that slipped past her lips, "Paige," she wrapped her legs around Paige's waist and pulled her impossibly closer, "Oh, I want you so badly, Paige,"

"I know Emily" She simply said as she attached her mouth onto Emily's neck, sucking gently like a leech. The sensation caused her to gasp; she would leave yet another bruise on Emily's neck, but there was no part of her that stood to protest, no part that cared.

Emily grounded her hips. When she heard the low purr of Paige's moan, Emily smiled triumphantly to herself. Her smile, however, hardly lasted, as it faltered when Paige thrust her hips against her, shooting an electrifying wave of nerves to Emily's core.

Paige slid her hands underneath Emily's blouse, touching her bare skin, traveling up her waist, fingertips grazing the fabric of her bra. She moved her hands back down to the waistband of Emily's pants, her fingers skillfully working on the button of her pants, quickly unfastening them.

Paige's brown eyes surveyed Emily's face briefly, before giving her a smirk. "Loosen your legs from me," She said, and Emily obliged. When she opened my mouth to question her, Paige dropped to her knees. She pulled on her pants and Emily lifted her hips so they could slide off. Emily couldn't look down and watch; the sight of her face between her own legs, so close to where she wanted her to touch – she wouldn't be able to bear it.

Paige rubbed her thumb against Emily's bare thigh, "Emily," She purred, "Look at me," Emily tilted my head forward, her eyes gazing down to Paige. "Good, now, watch me," Emily's body quivered in anticipation for her touch, any touch, as she watched her intently as Paige leaned forward in between her thighs, her lips brushing her panty-clad sex. Emily reacted with a jerk, pushing her hips to Paige, but Paige carried on, her tongue sliding down her panties.

She brought her hands up to the hem of Emily's underwear, pulling it down like her pants. Emily was exposed to her and Paige smiled, an appreciatively one as she leaned back into her previous position, placing her mouth over Emily's clit, sucking lightly.

Emily's hands instantly shot to Paige's thick hair, pulling her head closer; "More," she breathed, and Paige hummed against her, "God, Paige," Emily found herself tugging more of her hair, but Paige didn't appear to mind at all.

As Emily's body reacted to her gentle suckles, occasional licks, she was uncontrollably moaning; she was putty in Paige's hands, and she was enjoying the hell out of it. "Oh god," she cried out, as Paige licked her clit roughly, "Paige," came a whimper, arching her back. Emily's breathing was labored, her heart was running a million miles a minute, "Oh… oh… oh…" she chanted aloud while Paige remained relentless, giving the maximum level of pleasure she could possibly achieve.

There was a knot in Emily's stomach that kept tightening up, more and more, as her moans became more breathy, her breathing more labored, her body generating sweat. She was so close to her climax, only a matter of seconds. "Oh, Paige, don't stop,"

She hummed against me once more, and that's when she lost it. White spots flooded her vision as her orgasm rippled through her like a tsunami. Her body shuddered drastically as Paige took her final licks on her sensitive clit. Emily lied back on the desk, breathing heavily.

Paige stood up and smiled softly, "Emily…"

"I need a minute…" She said breathlessly. "Or two, I don't even know right now,"

Paige leaned over her and pushed a stray hair from her sweaty face, "You're incredibly beautiful, you know?" She commented, tracing her finger lightly along her jawline.

"Thanks…" Emily breathed, "You are too, very much,"

She smiled, "Thank you… girlfriend…" Already liking the new term for Emily.

* * *

**Author's Note: I swear - I have written, erased, and rewritten this so many times. I just wasn't content. But it's whatever, I kind of like the outcome. Also, I used the original sex by pwrdown in the first Genesis, so that part may seem familiar.**

**Alsoooo... here's a question, that you can totally ignore if you want to... but, what would you like to see in upcoming chapters? I have a vague idea that I want to take this, and I have pwrdown's ideas as well, but since it's you guys who are reading it, what do you want?**

**Please enjoy, maybe leave review too? **

**-Frenzzzz**


	5. Five Minutes or Less

**Chapter Five**

**Five Minutes or Less**

"Okay, Emily," Hanna said, her hands on her hips, as Emily wondered around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards, "What's going on between you and Paige," She knew that Emily was keeping details away from her, and she also knew that Emily was not the best at keeping secrets, but it had been _two _weeks, and not a single peep. Emily looked at Hanna over her shoulder, and then turned her attention back to whatever it was she was looking for. Hanna rolled her eyes, "Emily, come on, spill!"

Emily sighed, taking a mug from the cupboard and shutting it; she turned to Hanna, "What do you want to know?" It was a very vague question, and Hanna could interpret the question whichever way she wanted.

Deciding to play it safe, she asked, "How come you never talk about Paige? Like you spend more time at her place than here now," Emily walked to the refrigerator, taking out the pitcher of orange juice, not speaking a word. Silently, she poured her juice, Hanna grew anxious, "Em?"

Emily gave a bright smile, "So, we're dating," She brought the rim of her mug to her lips, "And it's amazing," Emily took a long gulp, letting the enriched favor pass through her body.

_Fi-na-lly, _Hanna thought, mirroring Emily's smile, "That's great!" She went over to hug her best friend, "But…" As her arms encircled around Emily's waist, "What took you so long, I mean, the signs were _all _there,"

Emily shrugged, awkwardly bringing her mug over Hanna's shoulder and taking another drink, "I wanted to be sure and not jinx anything," A beat passed, "And I don't know what you're talking about,"

Releasing Emily, Hanna quirked a brow, "You really don't know what I'm talking about or are you yanking my chain,"

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Emily already had a general idea of what Hanna was talking about; there were obvious telltale signs – spending nights at Paige's was the biggest indicator, and the fact that she and Paige were practically glued to each other at work was the other, but other than those, Emily though that she was being sly.

"Em," Hanna raised her hand, settling it on the collar of Emily's t-shirt, and gently tugged, revealing a very recent love bite. Emily blushed. Okay, so maybe that would be a give away, "You have these," Indicating the hickies, "Like all the time,"

Emily readjusted her shirt, "Could've been from anything," she mumbled as Hanna scoffed, "Okay, okay,"

"I'm just happy for you, I think it's really great that you could find someone… since all you do is literally work,"

"You make it seem like I have no social life," Emily grumbled, polishing off what was left of her orange juice. She went to the sink and rinsed out her mug, "Which I totally do, by the way,"

Hanna chuckled, "Right, right, you don't have to try to convince me,"

Emily was seconds from retaliating when her phone's ringtone interrupted and sounded through the apartment. Hanna quickly eyed the direction of the sound and Emily narrowed her eyes, "Don't you da—" Hanna jetted off, and Emily quickly trailed her, grabbing at her shirt and trying to reel Hanna away. It wasn't any use, as Hanna grabbed Emily's phone and smirked, "Hanna," Emily said, reaching for her phone as Hanna held it away, "Give it!"

Instead of handing Emily the phone, she swiped her thumb across the screen and pressed it against her ear, "Hello," She said, ignoring the deathly look in Emily's eyes.

_"Hanna?" _Paige said in confusion over the phone, _"Uh… is Emily there?" _

"Actually, she just took down our trash, but she should be back at any minute,"

_"I guess… I'll just call back later then," _

"I can tell her anything you want if you want me to,"

_"Um… can you just tell her…" _Hanna could practically hear Paige's thought process; _"I don't know… uh, I was going to surprise her with dinner at this restaurant she was raving about," _

"Really? That's so sweet,"

_"Yeah, so… can you just tell her to wear something nice and be ready at seven?"_

Emily was staring at Hanna for any type of dead giveaways, any thing that could tell her what Hanna could be possibly hearing on the other line.

"I can tell her that,"

_"Ah, thanks, Hanna," _

"No problem," She said, as Paige ended the call, and she handed the phone to Emily, "Dress in something nice and be ready at seven,"

Emily frowned, taking the phone from Hanna's hand, "Did she say why?"

Hanna smiled knowingly, "No, just dress in something nice," Emily sighed, really wishing that she had answered the phone. Not just to get a hint for what the night had in store, but also to hear Paige's voice. Though, she had been with her the night prior, Emily desperately missed her.

"Okay," Emily said, "Well, uh," She sighed, "Maybe you can help me pick out something,"

"Are you serious?" Hanna asked, she was positive that Emily would've been pissed at her for that stunt. Maybe Paige was rubbing off on Emily.

Emily nodded, "I am," She shrugged, "Maybe I could even borrow one of your dresses…"

"Wow," Hanna simply remarked, "You actually want… my help,"

Emily suppressed an eye roll; this couldn't be the first time that she asked Hanna for direct help. She quickly thought of the last time she asked for help… _uh, was it… had to be… last month? No, no, two months… ah, doesn't matter, I'm asking for it now._

"Yes, because I'd like to look really nice, and you're just the person to get help and advice from, you know?"

Hanna smiled, unable to resist, "Lucky for you, I am the best,"

* * *

Emily twirled in front of her full-length mirror, admiring the selection Hanna made for the night. Though, the two debated half the time, but they had managed to settle on a dark blue dress that clung to her curves and matching heels that gave her and extra two or three inches to her height. Hanna had suggested that a slightly darker tint of makeup would suit her outfit better, and it _did. _

"Man, Paige is going to totally faint when she sees you," Hanna smirked at the selection, "Especially… what's underneath the dress,"

"Who's to say that she'll see it tonight?" Emily remarked, already knowing that Paige would see anyways, "I could just be wearing it for me,"

"But I've known you for a pretty long time… and I _know _what you wear and I _know _that you don't wear that kind of stuff under your work clothes. In fact, I didn't even think you even owned underwear that wasn't cotton,"

Hanna had a point.

"Whatever," Emily checked the time on her phone, "Paige said seven, right?" It was only five minutes after the hour, but as the seconds passed, Emily grew more anxious.

"That's what she told me," Hanna replied, "But I mean, there's always traffic, so she could be caught up in that,"

"I know, I know, I guess I'm just—" The buzzer of their apartment ranged, "Nervous," Emily finished, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

"So, I'm guessing that you'll be spending the night at Paige's," Hanna suggested, "I mean, with you looking like that and all, if I were Paige, I wouldn't let you come back here,"

Emily chuckled; leave it to Hanna to say something like that, "I probably won't be back tonight,"

"I'll see you tomorrow, then,"

Emily opened the door and stepped out, allowing Hanna to shut it behind her. Quickly, she walked down the stairs of the apartment complex, and, as she saw Paige standing outside the doors, she smiled, "Hi," She greeted when she stepped outside

For a moment Paige didn't say anything, just stared.

"Uh…" Paige said, "Wow," Her eyes unsubtly raked over Emily, drinking in her girlfriend's appearance, "You look… amazing…"

Emily blushed, "Thank you,"

"Sorry that I'm late, babe,"

"It's fine, I promise," Emily said as Paige took her hand and walked them towards her car, "So, where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you," Paige replied, "Can't I surprise you?"

"Of course," Emily licked her lips, "Doesn't mean that I can't be curious," She stopped in front of the passenger side of Paige's car, "Paige,"

"Yeah?" She said, turning to Emily.

Words weren't needed as Emily stepped forward to Paige with a gentle smile and wrapped her arms around Paige's neck, tugging lightly to bring her girlfriend's face closer. Her fingers played with the short hairs on the nape of Paige's neck, and Paige hummed to the sensation, her eyes seconds from fluttering shut.

"I missed you," Paige commented, leaning her face closer, "Very much," And she kissed her. There was no rush, or aggression, just a simple kiss that reminded each of them how much they had missed each other – their romance and companionship.

Emily sighed against Paige's lips. She had missed their kisses, and, since the first night that they had met, she couldn't get enough of them, "I missed you too," She said when they parted, leaning their foreheads together.

"You really do look beautiful, Emily," She pecked Emily's lips, "But we're kind of on a tight schedule, and we're running behind a bit…"

"Right," She slowly dropped her arms from Paige, and smiled, "I guess since you won't tell me where we're going…" she drawled, hoping that Paige would take the bait.

Paige smiled, not even falling for it, "Trust me, you'll like it," She reached around Emily and opened the car door. Emily sat down on Paige's leather seats as she shut the door and watched Paige round the front of the car, seating herself in the driver's seat.

Emily noticed that Paige's hadn't set a location on her GPS – which had caused her to be anxious again, Paige really wasn't giving up any details about where they were going. Paige started to drive to wherever she was taking Emily.

They had a comfortable silence between them as Emily watched the city lights pass by as Paige drove. After crossing a few bridges leading out of the city, it clicked.

"Oh my god," Emily said, looking over to Paige, "We're going to Beauregard's," Paige didn't say anything, but her silence was enough confirmation that Emily needed. Beauregard's was a fancy little restaurant right outside the city – that always had a wait period, no matter how early someone called to schedule a reservation. Emily had only been there once, when she first came to New York, but it had been years since she had went, and Beauregard's had the best French cuisine she had ever tasted.

Emily was bouncing with excitement as Paige pulled into the crowded parking lot, surfing for a spot to park. After she swooped into a vacant spot, she parked and turned off the ignition, "Surprise," She said with a smile

"I'm very surprised," Emily said, "How did you… I mean, I told you about this days ago… and like, this place is never _not _booked,"

Paige shrugged, "I know some people who moved us up on the list," Emily reached across the console of the car, and hugged Paige tightly, "I thought that this was the least I could do for my girlfriend,"

Emily released Paige and substituted her hug with a kiss. At this moment, Emily could feel her heart swell – Paige was always listening to Emily, even the smallest remarks.

Paige gave her a goofy grin, "Let's go in – I want to see what all the hype is about,"

"I promise you'll love it," Emily opened her door, stepping out.

They grasped hands the second they were near each other, walking together to the dimly lit entrance. They reached the blonde hostess who stood behind a wooden podium; she hostess eyed them curiously, "Welcome to Beauregard's, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Paige said, full of confidence, "I have a table for two under McCullers,"

The hostess looked down the list quickly, "Paige McCullers?"

"Yes," She confirmed as the hostess started to take two menus out for them. Paige assessed her surroundings. _Expensive, _she thought, not that money was any concern to her. Emily had decent taste, Paige had concluded as her and Emily followed the hostess to an empty table, placing the menus in front of each chair.

"A waiter will be with you shortly,"

"Thank you," Emily said as Paige pulled a chair out for her, and she sat down into it, scooting forward to the table. Paige joined her across.

"Do you want any wine?" Paige asked as Emily opened her menu

"Sure,"

"All right," Paige opened her menu; she smiled as she spotted some dishes that she had when she visited France years ago. She peered over her menu to look at Emily. She really did look beautiful… breathtaking. Paige found herself sighing… like a lovesick high-school student.

"I can feel you staring at me," Emily said, smirking

"I can't help it, I have a beautiful woman sitting across from me; I can't keep my eyes off her,"

Emily blushed, "Paige,"

"Yes, Emily?"

There were a million things that Emily wanted to say at that moment, most of them consisting of love and admiration, "Uh… have you… found anything to order?"

Paige nodded, "I did. Have you?"

Emily was staring at Paige's lips, "Uh huh," She said slowly as Paige grinned, saying something else that Emily didn't catch, "Uh… what?"

Paige's grin turned smug, "I asked if I had something on my face," She paused, "You know, since you keep staring,"

"No, you don't," Emily assured, feeling bashful, "I'm… just thinking,"

Paige tilted her head, "Of what?"

Before Emily could speak, their waiter approached the table, pen and pad ready, "Hello, I'm Damon. I apologize for the delay. Have you two ladies decided want you would like to order?"

"Ah yes," Paige said, "I would like to order the coq au vin, and a bottle of wine,"

"What type would you like?" He asked.

"Surprise me," She simply answered, "Price doesn't matter,"

He raised his brows, "Uh… okay," He turned to Emily, "And for you, miss?"

"I'd like the pot au feu, please,"

Damon the Waiter quickly wrote down their orders, and took the menus from the table, "Your food should be ready soon,"

"Thank you,"

As he departed, "How has your day been," Paige asked curiously

Emily shrugged, "It's been uneventful," She had spent her day missing Paige, "But you've changed it,"

A smile formed, "I'm glad that I could," Paige began to reach across the table; Emily met her halfway, grasping her hand lightly. It was small things like this that made Emily's heart soar – the touches, the considerations, admirations, "I want to talk to you about something,"

"Oh, all right," Paige rubbed her thumb across Emily's knuckle

"My parents are coming to visit me in a few weeks," Paige started, a little hesitant, "I was wondering if you'd like to meet them,"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah… my dad's a bit of a grouch, but I know my mom will love you," Paige noticed the unresponsiveness of her girlfriend, "Emily?"

"I… sure," She had never been too good around parents – she would say the wrong things, not respond correctly – she really liked Paige, but could she pass the parent test?

"Really?"

"Of course,"

* * *

Dinner went by smoothly; as expected, their food was top notch – perhaps the finest Paige had experienced for a long time. They had drove back to Paige's apartment, and Paige used the alone time as an opportunity to finally put her hands on Emily.

"You are so beautiful," She whispered, pressing her lips against the skin of Emily's neck. Emily lolled her head back slightly, allowing Paige access.

"Mm…" Emily hummed as Paige kissed her shoulder, "Bedroom?"

Paige nodded, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading them into the familiar room of her apartment. She opened the door and turned around to kiss Emily. They kissed languidly; slowly moving their lips together, not caring about time – they had the entire night.

Emily walked them back to Paige's bed; she sat down first as Paige leaned over her, "Em," Paige murmured against Emily's lips. Emily reclined back, pulling Paige with her.

"Yeah?"

Paige kissed her again, "I just felt like saying that,"

Emily licked her own bottom lip quickly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," She pressed her lips hard against Emily's, causing the girl to squirm only slightly.

"Paige," Emily breathed, "God,"

"I know," Her voice was only a whisper, "You're amazing,"

She mirrored Paige's voice, "No, you are,"

Another kiss.

As they moved towards a deeper kiss, Paige suddenly stopped, hearing a noise from the front door. Paige pulled back, and Emily looked up to her in suspiciously, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Emily said as Paige reluctantly pulled herself off Emily and walked to the corner of her room, grasping the baseball bat that had always sat there, "Paige?"

Paige remained still, listening for any movements outside her bedroom. She heard faint footsteps. Paige felt adrenaline begin seeping through her veins – there was an intruder lurking around in her apartment. She slowly nudged her bedroom door open, tightly holding the aluminum bat in her hand.

She tiptoed into the hallway, her senses on high alert, progressing into the open space of the living room. A man dressed in black skulked in her kitchen, with his back turned to Paige as she silently approached him, "If you move, I'll hit you so hard that you'll regret coming in here," Paige threatened, trying to sound as menacing as she possibly could. The man turned around slowly, and Paige relaxed, "Jesus Christ," She said, "You are such an idiot,"

Palmer McCullers laughed, "Oh my God, sis, since when do you approach guests with weapons?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "I only gave you a spare key for emergencies… and emergencies only,"

"Okay, um, so, don't be mad," He started, inching back just in case, "I need a place to crash,"

Paige shook her head, "No, you can't stay here,"

"Why not?" He whined, "It's not like you ever have guests here,"

As if it were on cue, Emily walked from Paige's bedroom, "Paige?"

She ran her hand through her hair; she did _not _want Emily around her brother, especially when she could be doing… god knows what with her girlfriend at that exact moment.

"Oh my god," Palmer whispered, "You… _you _have someone over?"

"Paige?" Emily called again, stopping when she saw Paige standing in front of Palmer, "Um…"

"Emily…" Paige sighed, "This is my brother, Palmer,"

* * *

**SO. I really meant to update earlier, but I got sidetracked... and then my motivation was literally at zero as I submerged myself in fictional relationships and got really jealous. **

**I think I'm a bit all over the place with this chapter or... not really reflecting what I was thinking to words. I don't know, I'm just not 100% with this chapter. But I hope you can enjoy anyways.**

**Leave a review if you like... I'm off to tumblr. **


End file.
